Basic Bee
Basic Bee is a Colorless Common Bee. Basic Bee's favorite treats are Sunflower Seeds. Basic Bee likes the Mountain Top Field, Clover Field, and Sunflower Field. It dislikes the Spider Field. Stats * Collects 10 Pollen in 4 seconds * Makes 80 Honey in 4 seconds * Gifted Hive Bonus: x1.2 Pollen Abilities No abilities Pollen Collection Flower Size: Small, Medium, Large Bee Pollen, Small: 10, Medium: 20, Large: 30. Without Melody: S: 20, M: 40, L: 60. With Melody: S: 40, M: 80, L: 120. With Critical Hit: Same as melody with. The Basic Bee has a base pollen collection of 10 white flowers in 4 seconds. That's equivalent to 2.5 white pollen per second. (20 white flowers in 4 seconds with x2 Bee Pollen gamepass) The Basic Bee can make 80 honey in 4 seconds! That's equivalent to 20 honey per second. (80 honey in 2 seconds with x2 Honeymaking Speed) Honey Collection with Science Enhancement 1: Production Rate: 25%, NOPH (Number of Produced Honey): 100 2: PR: 50%, NOPH: 120 3: PR: 75%, NOPH: 140 4: PR: 100%, NOPH: 180 5: PR: 125%, NOPH: 200 6: PR: 150%, NOPH: 220 7: PR: 175%, NOPH: 240 8. PR: 200%, NOPH: 240 9: PR: 225%, NOPH: 260 10: PR: 250%. NOPH: 280 11: PR: 275%, NOPH: 300 12: PR: 300%, NOPH: 320 13: PR: 325%, NOPH: 340 14: PR: 350%, NOPH: 360 15: PR: 375%, NOPH: 380 16: PR: 400%, NOPH: 400 Honey Collection with In-game Clothing Hats: Helmet: 10% Instant Conversion, Instant: 1, Hive: 80. Propeller Hat: Instant Conversion: 15%, Instant: 1.5. Hive: 80. Beekeeper's Mask: Instant Conversion: 25%, Instant: 2.5, Hive: 80. Guards: Elite Blue Guard: Instant Conversion: 10%, Instant: 1, Hive: 80. Bucko Guard: Instant Conversion: 15%, Instant: 1.5, Hive: 80. Riley Guard: Conversion Rate: 150%, Instant: 0, Hive: 200 Bags: Belt Bag: Conversion Rate: 50%, Instant: 0, Hive: 120. Mondo Belt Bag: Conversion Rate: 100%, Instant: 0, Hive: 160. Egg & Jelly Probability Basic Egg: 87% Silver Egg: 0% Gold Egg: 0% Diamond Egg: 0% Star Egg: Unknown (very rare) Royal Jelly: 0% Star Jelly: 0% Trivia * Basic Bee is the only Common bee, which is why its hive is the only hive to be in the color brown. * The statistics for all other bees are described in terms of their difference from Basic Bee's statistics. * Basic Bee is one of the two bees without a ability, the other being Brave Bee. However, if they are gifted, they gain the Inspire Ability Token. * Basic Bee is the only non-event bee who can't be obtained from a normal Royal Jelly since it's a Common bee. There was a short-lived code "DontUseThisJelly" that gave a Basic Bee Jelly. * This is likely the first bee a player will get and discover. * Basic Bee and Demo Bee have the same skin color pattern when not gifted. Honey Bee has the same colors but in a different pattern. * An image of a basic bee winking can be found at the end of the White Tunnel. This may referring to the code "Wink". * Basic Bee is the only bee to appear in every version of the thumbnail for the game. * Basic Bee, along with Tabby Bee and Rascal Bee, are Onett's favorite bees. * Basic Bee's face is used for the Bees Menu on the top left corner of the screen. * This bee can only bee obtained from Basic Eggs, Star Eggs, and Basic Bee Jelly. * Basic Bee's gifted bonus before the 2019/4/5 update used to be 20% pollen instead of 1.2X Pollen.